


Let the madness begin or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes Brothers pt 3

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Figging, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fun begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the madness begin or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes Brothers pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> contains consensual sibling incest and a three way D/s relationship

John opened the door and walked into the room, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Sherlock and Mycroft stood side by side, just inside the door, heads together as Sherlock tried to reassure his brother. John had never seen the two of them get along before and it please him to see it now. They both looked up as John walked in. Mycroft refused to meet John’s eyes; instead his eyes darted around the room, taking in the large bed in one corner, the sitting area across the room from it with its comfortable chair and sofa, and the equipment and cabinets against one wall. Mycroft trembled at the thought of what those cabinets contained. Sherlock looked at Mycroft and then at John, concern for his brother easily read in his pale eyes. John gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Ok, just a couple of things before we get started.” John said.  
Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes. John gave him a stern look, Sherlock bowed his head.  
“As I said before, I expect honesty from all of us. If something is wrong, speak up; don’t keep it inside so it festers into something that can’t be fixed. Understood?” John said.  
“Yes.” Mycroft answered.  
John waited, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at him, a puzzled expression on his face.  
“Do you understand, Sherlock?” John asked.  
“Yes, John.” Sherlock replied.  
“I will not tolerate any bickering or snarking or fighting of any kind between you two.” John told them, “You will be nice to each other when we are playing or I’ll end it and walk away. Understood?”  
“Yes, John.” the two of them answered.  
“What are your safety words?” John asked.  
“Yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Mycroft said.  
Sherlock nodded in agreement. They were the same ones he used because they were easy to remember.  
“Good. Now clothes off” John commanded.  
Sherlock quickly shed his clothes, folding each piece and placing it neatly on a table by the door. Mycroft followed his lead more slowly as his fingers fumbled on buttons. When they were both naked, John walked behind them.  
“I’m going to have to write your Mum a thank you note for creating such gorgeous boys.” John said as he reached out to caress two plump, pale back sides.  
He lightly trailed his fingers over their asses, enjoying the tiny shivers that rippled down their backs. He nuzzled the back of Sherlock’s neck as he gave him a light slap on the ass, causing Sherlock to squeak.  
“Go pick out what color rope we should use.” he told him.  
Sherlock hurried over to a large cabinet against the wall and yanked open the doors, revealing several shelves of ropes in many different colors. John placed a hand in the small of Mycroft’s back and felt how tense he was. He leaned in so he could press his lips to Mycroft’s ear.  
“Let’s get you sorted shall we?” he whispered his breath tickling Mycroft’s ear.  
John watched the shiver that ran from Mycroft’s shoulders, down the length of his back to his ass as Mycroft nodded his agreement. John decided to forgo his use words rule and steered him over to Sherlock, who was studying the cabinet’s contents intensely. After careful thought, he plucked a coil of jade green rope off its shelf and handed it to John. John laid it against Mycroft’s chest, admiring the way it looked.  
“Excellent choice.” he told Sherlock, “Please take all of that color over to the work table.”  
Sherlock beamed and started gathering up the rope.  
John trailed one end of the rope in his hand down Mycroft’s chest, circling his nipples. Mycroft made a barely audible whimper. John walked slowly around him several times, picturing different ways he could bind Mycroft. Once he had made up his mind, he stopped in front of Mycroft.  
“Go stand next to the work table.” John said, pointing across the room to a large, steel framed, wood topped table in the center of the room.  
Mycroft didn’t move he just stared at John. Make me his body language screamed. Please, his eyes begged. Without saying a word, John grabbed one of Mycroft’s arms and twisted it behind his back, pushing it up until Mycroft hissed in pain. Before Mycroft could react, John shoved him forward. Mycroft took two stumbling steps and stopped. John shoved; Mycroft tried to twist away but John’s iron grip on his arm forced him forward. They slowly made their way to the work table, John shoving, Mycroft stumble stepping. When they finally reached the tabled, John pushed Mycroft down as he knocked Mycroft’s legs out from under him so he was on his knees, chest down on the table. John used his weight and the leverage he had on Mycroft’s arm to hold him down as Mycroft began to struggle, flailing at John with his free arm as he tried to get away. John grabbed his free arm and twisted it up beside the other. Mycroft grunted and growled as he struggled but John held tight, waiting him out. Finally after one last attempt to shake John off, Mycroft went still. John waited a few minutes before he let go of Mycroft’s arms and stepped back. Mycroft lay just as John left him.  
“Mycroft, up on the table.” John ordered.  
Mycroft slowly climbed up on the table and knelt with his back rod strait, staring at the wall across the room.  
John walked around to the other side of the table. He ran his hand along the edge until his fingers brushed a metal ring inlaid in the wood. The ring could be lifted up so a rope could be attached to it. There were several rings on each side of the table, convenient when you practiced bondage.  
“Grab ahold of this.” he said, indicating the ring.  
Mycroft looked at the ring and then at John. Several seconds ticked by before he slowly bent forward and reached for the ring. John stroked a hand down his back, making him shiver.  
“Where’s my rope?” John asked, looking up at Sherlock, who was still standing in front of the cabinet with his arms full of rope. Sherlock hurried over to the table and dropped his load onto the table beside John before he sank to his knees at John’s feet. Sherlock’s eyes had darkened and a flush had spread across his cheeks. His cock hung hard and heavy between his legs. John grinned as he stroked Sherlock’s throat and felt his rapid pulse.  
“You are so turned on right now, aren’t you?” John asked.  
Sherlock nodded.  
“I have never seen you dominate someone before. It is quite invigorating.” Sherlock said.  
John laughed as he tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and yanked his head back. He crushed their lips together and kissed Sherlock hungrily. Sherlock looked dazed when John broke the kiss and John laughed again. He patted Sherlock’s cheek and then reached for a coil of rope. John began to wrap it around Mycroft’s arms, encasing them from wrist to elbow, taking his time to carefully make sure the rope lay just the way he wanted it. Mycroft took a deep breath each time the rope touched his skin, letting go of a tiny bit of tension each time he exhaled. When he had the rope tied the way he wanted it, John fastened the ends to the ring and stood up. He walked to the other side of the table. Mycroft jumped when John touched his thigh.  
“I want you spread those pretty legs for me.” he said  
Mycroft moved his legs slightly apart.  
“You can do better than that.” John told him, giving his ass a slap.  
Mycroft gave a yip and moved his legs farther apart.  
“Good,” John praised, “but I still think you can do better.”  
He reached between Mycroft’s legs and grabbed his scrotum and gave it a quick squeeze causing Mycroft to whimper.  
Now,” John said, “I want you spread your legs as far as you can without losing your balance.”  
He gently rolled Mycroft’s balls in his hand as Mycroft moved his legs as far apart as he could. John released his balls, patted his ass, and then gave it a sharp pinch.  
“That’s exactly what I wanted.” John told him as he reached for a rope.  
He grabbed Mycroft’s ankle and pulled it to the edge of the table so he could tie it. After tying the other ankle, John stepped back to admire his work. Mycroft was on his knees, stretched across the table, he arms bound over his head, he legs spread and secured, his back arced so it thrust his ass into the air.  
John saw Sherlock kneeling on the other side of the table, his eyes gone completely black with lust; his breathing ragged and crooked his finger at him.  
“Come here.” he called.  
Instead of walking around the table, Sherlock crawled up on it and came over to John. John laughed and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Sherlock moaned and leaned closer, pressing against John.  
“My beautiful brat.” John whispered in his ear before giving it a nip. “Get in position.”  
Sherlock eagerly turned around and stretched his upper body across the table, nimble fingers seeking and lifting a ring from the table edge. He hummed happily as John tied him down the same way he had Mycroft. John stood back and took in the sight before him; two gorgeous me all trusses up, asses in the air, just waiting for him to do whatever he wanted.  
Sherlock was relaxed in his bounds, quietly humming. Mycroft strained against the ropes, feeling them bite into his skin as he flexed his muscles. He was bound quite tightly and couldn’t break free. He began to thrash about as panic flooded his brain. He had to get free but he couldn’t the ropes were too tight. He couldn’t get free. He Could Not Get Free! his brain screamed. Mycroft froze as realization dawned on him. He was bound securely, he couldn’t get free, all he could do was except it. He took a deep breath and went limp, letting the ropes hold him.  
John was watching and knew the instant that Mycroft accepted his bondage. He smiled as he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and walked over to stand by Mycroft’s head. He opened the bag and took a small object out of it. It was off white in color, similar in shape to a human thumb, just a bit bigger around and longer in length. Sherlock inhaled sharply as the strong scent of the object reached him. John ran his hand down the back of Mycroft’s neck.  
“You’re almost there aren’t you?” he said, “Let’s see if we can get you all the way there shall we.”  
John held the object out so Mycroft could see and smell it.  
“Mycroft, do you know what this is?” he asked.  
“Ginger root.” Mycroft answered.  
“And do you know what it is used for?” John asked.  
“I believe the practice is called figging.” Mycroft replied.  
“And just what is figging.” John asked.  
“An anal plug is carved out of ginger root and inserted into the anus.” Mycroft said, sounding like a school boy giving a report. “The juices from the ginger cause an intense burning sensation.  
John stroked his hair.  
“Have you ever done it before?” John asked him.  
“No.” he replied, sounding nervous  
“Oh, you are in for a treat then, isn’t he Sherlock?” John said.  
“Yes, John.” Sherlock replied breathlessly.  
John held the plug out to Mycroft.  
“Kiss it.” he commanded.  
Mycroft kissed the plug. John held it out to Sherlock, who gave it a quick kiss. John walked around behind him and stood between Mycroft’s legs. He spread the cheeks of his ass with one hand, pressed the plug against his hole and pushed it into Mycroft’s body. Mycroft grunted as the plug went in, instinctively clenching his ass around in.  
“Now,” John said, as he lightly trailed his fingers over the curve of Mycroft’s ass, “ because I love a nice firm and tight bottom, I am going to insist that you keep these lovely cheeks clenched as tight as you can.”  
Mycroft clenched his ass cheeks together. John gave them a gentle pat.  
“That’s very good, keep them just like that.” he said.  
John inserted a plug in Sherlock and went over to a cabinet to select a paddle. After consideration, he chose a hard, rubber one and carried it back to the table. The ginger was starting to work; Mycroft could feel a sharp tingling spread through his ass. He hummed softly as the feeling danced along his nerves. Sherlock began to sway from side to side, his humming turning into grunts. John smiled as Mycroft’s humming turned into panting OH OH’s as the tingling became a slight burning. Sherlock’s voice blending with his. When they were both panting in short bursts, John knew the burning had gotten more intense. A few seconds later, Mycroft unclenched his ass, trying to relieve some of his pain. Sherlock was still holding on as his grunts turned in to hisses every time he exhaled.  
“Mycroft.” John warned sternly.  
Mycroft whimpered as he tried to tighten his ass back up but the burning was severe enough that he couldn’t do it and almost immediately relaxed again. John stepped up behind him, drew his arm back and brought the paddle down on his ass with a loud Twack! Mycroft howled as the pain shot across his ass and he tensed up and then screamed as the burning got worse causing him to unclench to escape from it. But there was no escape, if he relaxed the paddle rained down, causing a burning pain on the outside, if he tensed up the burning got worse on the inside. Sherlock finally couldn’t handle anymore and relaxed; John brought the paddle on his ass. He shouted in pain. Back and forth, John repeatedly brought the paddle down as tears flowed and they both howled and screamed, causing fire to spread from asses that were quickly turning red up nerves to flood brains with pleasure/pain. When his system reached overload, Mycroft let out a final scream and surrendered, letting the pleasure center of his brain take over, turning the burning into a warm buzz that filled him from head to toe. John smiled as Mycroft’s whole body went completely limp, turning him into a rag doll, his bonds the only thing holding him up. He brought the paddle down on his ass a couple of more times. Sherlock thrashed against his bounds as he tried to escape the pain until his brain shut down and he began to float, letting his body go limp. John smacked him a few more times and then set the paddle aside. He checked his watch and then removed both plug. He admired the bright crimson color of their asses as he ran a fingertip over each.  
“So lovely.” he murmured. “Definitely going to have to write that thank you note.”  
John walked around the table to stand by Mycroft’s head. He gently dried his tears with a flannel.  
“My handsome boy,” John soothed as he stroked Mycroft’s hair, “are you feeling better?”  
Mycroft nodded and hummed.  
“Words please.” John told him, tapping his nose.  
“Yes, John.” Mycroft sighed, sounding like he was half asleep.  
He lifted Sherlock’s head and softly kissed him.  
“How are you doing, Beautiful?” he asked  
“M’good.” Sherlock slurred.  
“Good.” John said. “Now we can have some fun.”  
He circled the rim of their entrances and then lightly pressed the tip against their holes. When they tried to press back, he lubbed up his fingers and pushed one into each ass. He slid his fingers in and out a few times before adding a second. There were hisses when he began to stretch them that turned into groans when he crooked his finger so he could find that special bump and caress it. He quickly worked them open, adding a third finger as they loosened up. When he felt they were ready, he pulled his fingers free and stepped back. He untied Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, stand up.” John ordered.  
Sherlock sleepily stood up. John turned him so he was facing Mycroft and reached around him to grab his cock. Sherlock let out a strangled moan as John began to stroke him, spreading the pre cum that was leaking form his slit nonstop along his length. John pushed Sherlock forward until he was right behind Mycroft. Holding onto Sherlock’s hip with one hand, he pressed the head of his cock against Mycroft’s hole with the other and then with steady pressure on his hip, pushed Sherlock’s cock into Mycroft’s ass. Mycroft groaned as Sherlock breeched him. Sherlock braced his forearms on the table beside Mycroft’s hips as he pressed his face into the small of his back. John unzipped his jeans and freed his cock. He quickly slicked it up, stepped behind Sherlock, grabbed his hips, and pulled him back onto his cock. Sherlock let out a moan as John began to push him forward into Mycroft and then pull him back onto his cock. Mycroft kept up a non-stop stream of grunts and moans that blended with Sherlock’s growly panting as John fucked both of them. John felt the sweat drip down his back as the pressure in his balls sent spikes of intense pleasure along his nerves. With a grunt, he shoved his cock as deep as it would go into Sherlock’s ass, pushing Sherlock into Mycroft, and came, panting as what felt like gallons of cum shot out of his cock and into Sherlock. He bowed his head, trying to catch his breath for a few moments and then pulled out of Sherlock and sat on the edge of the table.  
“Go on and finish.” he told Sherlock, stroking his hip.  
Sherlock’s lips turned up in a feral grin as he grabbed Mycroft’s hip and thrust into him. It only took a couple of thrusts and Sherlock came with a shout. John pushed on his hip and he stepped away from Mycroft to collapse at John’s feet. John carded his fingers threw Sherlock’s sweaty curls and smiled.  
John untied Mycroft’s ankles and then walked around the table to untie hands and rub his arms, checking to make sure his circulation was good. The moment he was freed from his bounds, Mycroft collapsed face first onto the table with a soft grunt.  
“Sherlock, help Mycroft to the bed and stay with him.” John ordered.  
Sherlock slowly climbed to his feet and helped Mycroft off the table. Mycroft leaned against him as Sherlock lead him to the bed and helped him onto it. He looked back at John, looked at the bed and then back at John again, the unspoken question all over his face.  
“Go ahead and lay down,” John told him, “I’ll join you after I tidy up.”  
Sherlock smiled and joined his brother on the bed, gently pulling him into his arms. John coiled up all the rope and put in back in the cabinet and wiped down the table and floor around it. When everything was clean he headed over to the bed. Smiling at the sight that greeted him; it was something he never thought he’d see; the Holmes brothers curled together like a couple of pups, asleep. He quietly stripped down to his pants and moved to Sherlock’s side of the bed. He intended to lie beside the detective but Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled at him as he untangled himself from Mycroft and scooted over so there was enough space for John to lie between them. John climbed onto the bed and settled on his back. Mycroft instantly wrapped his arms around John’s waist and snuggled under his arm, pressing his face against John’s side. Sherlock stretched out beside John, one arm thrown across his chest with his hand on Mycroft’s arm, as he tucked his chin between John’s neck and shoulder John kissed the top of his head, gave Mycroft’s shoulder a squeeze, and let out a content sigh as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
